


Dont cry over spilled milk

by YuriFanficOnly



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29345565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriFanficOnly/pseuds/YuriFanficOnly
Summary: a prequel to my other rwby one shot
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Neptune Vasilias/Sun Wukong, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Kudos: 5





	Dont cry over spilled milk

**Author's Note:**

> Yuri Fanfic only
> 
> Short fanfics
> 
> RWBY
> 
> Blake B. x Yang X.
> 
> So I’m back after a year surprising right? I just have no ideas and am clinically brain dead. Personally, I don’t ship Bumblebee, but I needed to write something. Also, I made an Ao3 account under the same name. It has another story on there so you should probably check it out. Of course, I uploaded the same stories from this site to that one. AND we all know RT is yeeting itself out the window and is losing followers fast. THEY EVEN MOVED RWBY TO THEIR NEW APP! How dumb is that, they took it off YouTube and expect us to download their stupid app and watch it. That’s a bad move on their part but whateves, Burnie burns left already. ANYways enough of my ranting! Let’s get on with the story. enjoy!~

“Yang!” Blake sobbed into her former teammate’s arms  
“There, there Blakey. He doesn’t deserve you” Yang comforted  
Sun had walked out on their wedding due to him being in love with Neptune and them having a flaming bromance. Of course, Blake was devastated and cried her eyes out until she couldn’t any longer.  
“I-I thought he was the one Yang” She sobbed “Bu-but…”  
“You don’t need no mans blake!” the blonde comforted “I gotchu! And if ya want ill punch him in the nuts!”  
“Thanks” Blake sniffed “you’re a really good friend, you know that yang?”  
The words “friend” echoed in Yang’s brain. She wanted to be more than just a friend/teammate to Blake. She had liked the faunas since the day they met, she was fascinated by her mystery and poise. She shook her head and brought herself back to reality  
“Yeah… friend…” she sadly chucked  
“HEY BLAKE!” Ruby kicked the door open “YOU OKAY?!”  
“Quiet down will you?!” Weiss snapped “there’s obviously an emotional moment going on and you just ruined it”  
“Oops… sorry teehee”  
“Don’t you teehee me!” the heiress slapped her upside the head  
“Pfft, its okay Weiss” Blake smiled “you can join us if you want”  
Weiss and Ruby sat beside their teammates and brought them all into a big hug. Once out of the group hug, they left to go get ice cream. Because what helps cure heartbreak better than ice cream and cheesy romcom? So, they went to the store, bought phish food ice cream, popcorn, and hot chocolate for the movie marathon.  
“Alright time for some movies!” Ruby cheered  
“You’re such a child”  
“You love me, Weiss”  
“W-what? N- shut up!” Weiss responded flustered, her face beet red  
“I ship it” Yang teased  
“L-lets just get to the house! G-geez!”  
They kept on teasing Weiss about Ruby until they got back to their shared house. Of course, they could have bought houses for each and every one of them, but they were all family and didn’t like to be apart.  
“Alright, Blakey what movie do ya wanna watch”  
“Ninjas of romance...”  
“What?? That book was filth! FILLTTTHH” Ruby complained  
Bonk. Weiss hit the redhead again “hush! this is for her, not you!”  
So they watched ninjas of love, while Ruby complained the entire time about how it was cheesy and filth. They kept on watching romcoms through the entire day to the night. At the end of the last movie, yang looked at ruby and saw her and Weiss were sleeping on each other.  
“Blake! Blake!” Yang whispered, “look how cute they are!!!”  
“Haha yeah” Blake chuckled “they’re definitely secretly dating”  
“Oh yeah most likely”  
“We should clean up a bit”  
Blake stood up and picked up the waste surrounding the couch and threw them into the trash can. Yang brought over the Tupperware and started to wash them in the sink, humming.  
“Hm?!” Yang jumped as she felt two arms hug her close “B-blake?”  
“Thank you yang…”  
“No problem… anything for you,” Yang said quietly  
“What?”  
“Nothing!”  
Black inwardly smiled “yeah right”  
“W-whatever! let’s go outside and get some fresh air”  
She pulled back outside to the porch where the shattered moon glowed in the red night sky. They stare into the eyes of each other for a quiet moment, then burst out laughing.  
“Gosh that was awkward” Yang sweat dropped  
“I’ll say”  
“Haha, I’m never doing THAT again”  
“I’m getting tired now” Blake concluded “see you in the morning”  
And so Blake left, kissing yang on the cheek before walking back inside

**Author's Note:**

> That was so bad- I can’t even. Personally for nay ship with blake I either see her as ace or her with Weiss, sorry yang. I’m sorry, it took so long to write another, I’ve been lazy and uninspired. Maybe next time ill write a Haruka x Michiru fic. Lowkey though I was a gf like Michiru, and she drop-dead gorgeous. SO, remember you can PM me for any requests, just no Darling in the FranXx. Note: I do ship Sun and Neptune
> 
> Thanks for reading,
> 
> YuriFanficOnly


End file.
